Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a refrigerant fabric and a refrigerant fabric manufactured by the method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a refrigerant fabric using warps in which Z-twist yarns and S-twist yarns are arranged at a ratio of 1:1 and wefts in which Z-twist yarns and S-twist yarns are arranged at a ratio of 1:1, and a refrigerant fabric manufactured by the method.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a plurality of functional fabrics having additional features such as an antibacterial function, a cooling and heating function, a thermal function, and a heat dissipation function has been developed. In particular, technologies capable of allowing peoples to feel coolth and warmth appropriately according to the outside temperature by adding cold and warm treatment agent to the fabric.
Such a cold and warm treatment agent serves to keep the body temperature warm during a low outside temperature and lower the body temperature appropriately during a high outside temperature.
The typical refrigerant is manufactured by imparting the refrigerant property to a yarn and weaving it. Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1332240 discloses a method for manufacturing a refrigerant fabric.
The technique includes a dyeing step of dyeing a fabric containing a polyester based fabric in a salt bath in which a dispersion dye and glacial acetic acid are contained, followed by dehydration; a refrigerant property imparting step of coating a refrigerant agent on the fabric, which has been dyed in the dyeing step, by dipping the dyed fabric in an aqueous solution of a refrigerant agent and a binder, the refrigerant agent containing xylitol, erythritol, or both xylitol and erythritol; a reductive cleansing step of removing a dye attached to a surface of the fabric; and a post-treatment step of performing a cire process to the fabric.
In case of the method for imparting the refrigerant property to the yarn, since the processing cost of the yarn is high and the manufacturing process is complicated, there is a defect in that the final yarn price is increased.
On the other hand, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0063412, which is a technology of complexly applying the left twisted yarn and the right twisted yarn, discloses a weaving method of pure cotton and textile using the same.
In the above technique, it prepares hard-twist yarns with the number of twist of 1300˜2000 TPM through the twisted yarn process and the weaving process; has weft and warp with a twist direction of Z-twist yarns (left twist) and S-twist yarns (right twist); and weaves the left yarn/weft with arrangement structure of 1:1 or 2:2.
That is, one of the weft and the warp, which are a yarn used for cotton yarn weaving is twisted in the direction of S-twist yarns (right twisted yarn) and the other is twisted in the direction of Z-twist yarns (left twisted yarn).
However, in the above technique, since the cotton yarn is used, it lacks elasticity. Also, since the right twisted yarn and the left twisted yarn are arranged on any one selected from the weft and the warp, there is a problem in that it cannot be manufactured densely so as to increase the refrigerant property through the security of space between fabrics. Moreover, since the cotton yarn is used, there is a problem in that it is inappropriate to use as outdoor fabrics having refrigerant property.